


Mona Lisa

by iAlyena



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Arte - Freeform, Chiyuki - Freeform, Decim - Freeform, Drama / Tragédia, Mona Lisa, Obras De Arte, Other, Romântico / Shoujo, death parade - Freeform, ficção, sobrenatural, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: “Decim olhou a mulher sentada à sua frente com um rosto inexpressivo. A moça tinha as mãos quase cruzadas no colo, além de um olhar e sorriso enigmático que nem mesmo o pintor sabia decifrar.”Da Vinci || Mona Lisa || 100 temas[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Chiyuki & Decim (Death Parade)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Boa leitura 🖤

Decim olhou a mulher sentada à sua frente com uma expressão facial indiferente – ou era o que parecia ser. A moça tinha as mãos quase cruzadas no colo, além de um olhar e sorriso enigmático que fazia o pintor – e futuros admiradores – questionar-se qual o real significado dele.

Ele tentava capturar tudo, todos os traços delicados, o enigma no sorriso e no olhar. Ela era bonita demais para não ser pintada com todos os detalhes.

Por que, afinal, Decim tentava registrar tudo? Por que ele pintava alguém que só estava de passagem? Balançou a cabeça, tirando as dúvidas – ele não iria pensar nelas agora – de sua mente, enquanto observava o cenário a ser desenhado. Era bonito – o piano, além da bela mulher, era o que mais chamava atenção.

— Algum problema, Decim? — a voz doce surgiu em seus ouvidos, enquanto a dona dela lutava para não se mover; não queria estragar a pintura.

— Não, senhorita. — Desviou, voltando sua atenção ao quadro. 

Dias depois de terminar o quadro, Decim o guardou junto à suas bonecas – para, depois, ser pendurado próximo ao bar. Semanas depois do quadro ser finalizado, a Mona Lisa dele foi embora. Agora, alguns anos depois do “adeus” emocional e choroso, ele olhava para a pintura e perguntava:

_“Quem era aquela moça de cabelos negros como carvão no quadro que fica tão esplendidamente no Quindecim?” ___

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <3


End file.
